<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Little Birds by hogiesthogmoment</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608153">Three Little Birds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogiesthogmoment/pseuds/hogiesthogmoment'>hogiesthogmoment</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Prostate Orgasm, Rimming, pillow princess orange, service top trent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogiesthogmoment/pseuds/hogiesthogmoment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent's angry after Miro sabotages Orange's match. But anger isn't what Orange needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trent Barreta/Orange Cassidy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Little Birds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcity/gifts">darkcity</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer. This is a work of fiction based on the stories and characters that exist within the world of professional wrestling. It is not an attempt to portray real people or actual events.</p><p>Extreeeeemly late holiday present for the wonderfull @darkcity thank you for being patient 🙏 I hope you enjoy it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was so, fucking, mad. At himself, at MJF, at the Inner Circle, at Miro. Especially at Miro. That stupid, Gucci pyjama-wearing, son of a bitch. Orange could have had that match, he could have won! If Miro hadn't come out and ruined it for him.</p><p>Trent stopped his pacing at the window and stared out into the Jacksonville night. Why was Miro doing this? Because Trent fell on his boyfriend's video game? It was an accident. He didn't land on the stupid thing on purpose. </p><p>"Trent."</p><p>And Orange had nothing to do with it! Going after Chuck kinda made sense even though he didn't break the stupid thing either. He was Trent's partner at least, he was in the match. But Orange? He didn't deserve this. It wasn't his fault! This wasn't "revenge", this was just mean.</p><p>"Trent, it's ok."</p><p>He shoved off from the window and resumed his pacing. What if he and Chuck went after Penelope for something Kip did? That would be totally fucked up! Everyone would get pissed at them and act like they were bad guys. JR would probably call them "dastardly" on commentary.</p><p>"Trent, look at me."</p><p>So why was it any different with Orange? Why did Miro think that was ok?</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>The yell startled Trent out of his thoughts. He turned to look at Orange, where he was laying half-reclined on the bed. He'd taken his shirt off and dropped it on the side of the bed, but his sunglasses were still on. When their eyes met he tipped them down his face and gazed over them at Trent.</p><p>"Want to?"</p><p>"What?" Trent asked, comepletely baffled.</p><p>"Want to?" Orange repeated, pushing his glasses back up and then tilting them down again to get the same affect.</p><p>"No, I-" Trent laughed, "I'm mad right now."</p><p>Orange threw his head back with a dramatic sigh. </p><p>"I knowwww. Don't be. It's fine. Just, come over here."</p><p>"It's not fine! How could you say it's fine? He sabotaged your match!"</p><p>"Because I don't care. Listen, it sucks, but it's whatever. I didn't even want the ring."</p><p>"If someone did this to me or Chuck you'd be just as mad."</p><p>"Yeah, but I'd deal with it when I saw them. I wouldn't do this." Orange waved his hand in Trent's direction. "You're wearing holes in your socks."</p><p>Trent stopped to look down and the bottom feet to check that his socks were still whole and his feet weren't exposed.</p><p>"They're fine." Trent insisted. "Listen-"</p><p>"No." Orange cut him off. "Can you just, stop worrying about this? You're stressing me out."</p><p>Whatever words Trent was going to say died on his tongue as guilt bloomed in his chest. Orange just lost his match and what was he doing? Making him feel worse when he should have been cheering him up. He'd gotten so caught up in being angry he hadn't paid any attention to him since they'd gotten to the room. Trent wasn't even sure how long he'd been pacing for.</p><p>"Shit man, I'm sorry." </p><p>Trent got on the bed and crawled up to Orange where he put a comforting hand on his arm. </p><p>"I didn't mean to stress you out. I just, I don't know. That shit pisses me off. I'm sorry"</p><p>"Then make it up to me." </p><p>Orange's face tilted up to meet his, and then hands were on his shoulders, urging him down into a kiss. And Trent allowed himself to be pulled down, bracketing his arms on either side of his head and taking the details of his face before closing the distance. Their lips met and Orange sighed gratefully, tension leaving his body. Trent deepened the kiss and Orange moaned, fingers flexing against his deltoids trying to bring him closer. Trent forgot what he was mad about.</p><p>He broke away from the kiss at last to skim his lips down Orange's body. Leaving kisses on the underside of his jaw, nibbling at his neck, and sucking marks across his chest. Orange arched into his touch, rewarding each new mark with a string of gasps and high needy moans.</p><p>He trailed lower. Ghosting over his obliques and down his abs. Making sure no inch of skin was neglected. He finally came to a stop at the hem of Orange's jeans. As he sucked his final mark into the hollow of Orange hip Trent traced his hand across the outline of his dick.</p><p>"I'm gunna take these off, ok? And then I'm gunna fuck you."</p><p>"Ahh! Please." Orange bucked up against his hand.</p><p>"Alright. Just give me a second."</p><p>Trent got off the bed and Orange whined at the loss of contact. He crossed the room and rummaged through his bag until he found what he was looking for. He pulled clothes off and dropped them on top of his bag in a heap. Then quickly made his way back to the bed.</p><p>He gave Orange a quick kiss as he climbed onto the bed as an apology for leaving him unattended. Then he moved his hands down to his waist and began peeling his increadibly tight jeans off him. Orange did none of the work, letting Trent lift his hips and move each of his legs so he could get the pants off him without turning them inside out or getting Orange legs tangled up in them. </p><p>Trent didn't mind doing all the work. In fact he liked it. He liked that he could move Orange around easily and that Orange let him. That Orange trusted Trent to take care of him. Out in the ring or back stage taking care of Orange made Trent feel strong, like a protector. And here, manhandling Orange's pliant, trusting form into whatever position he needed to be in? It sent and rush through him that made his head spin.</p><p>Warm heat pooled in his gut as he looked at Orange laid out before him. He was flush from his checks all the way to his chest and his dick already had precum beeding at the head. His torso was a canvas of love bites.</p><p>Grabbing his hips he pulled Orange down the bed towards him until his ass was in the air and only his shoulders and head were pressed against the bed. He was spread open like this. The pink pucker of his ass perfectly displayed in front of Trent's face.</p><p>Trent leaned forward and licked a wet stripe across his hole and Orange gasped. They'd both taken showers after getting to the hotel and Orange like faintly of irish spring. He blew a puff of air against his wet skin and watched his hole twitch and pucker before diving back in, lapping and sucking at his ass and perineum.</p><p>Orange moaned underneath him, and when Trent thrust his tongue inside past the twitching ring of muscle, those moans turned into choked keening. </p><p>Eventually his tongue grew sore so he pulled back. Allowing Orange a chance to catch his breath while Trent grabbed the lube and repositioned him slightly to allow a better angle. He popped the cap and poured it onto fingers. The first finger went in easily, Orange was already worked open somewhat from Trent's tongue. Still, he took his time before adding the second. Carefully slipping it in next to the first and scissored him open.</p><p>It was important that he took his time with this part, that he was gentle and thorough and used generous amounts of lube. Because once he was done prepping him, Trent didn't plant on being gentle.</p><p>It was after Trent had gotten the third finger inside that Orange began to shake, gasping out Trent's name and string of nonsense. His untouched dick twitched as it leaked milky fluid leaked onto his stomach and chest. Trent kept pumping his fingers, working him through it, and through it, and through it. His moans grew desperate as he fisted the sheets in his hands.</p><p>"Shit. You look so good like this, coming on my fingers."</p><p>"Ahh! Fuck…...Trent, I can't. I can't stop coming"</p><p>"Shhhh, I've got you."</p><p>And Trent held him tight as he worked him through at least two more prostate orgasms. Then he pulled his fingers away and gently laid Orange back down on the bed. His eyes were closed and his mouth open. The flush that had once covered only his face and chest had crept across his entire body, covering every inch of skin.</p><p>Trent tore open the condom wrapper and rolled it on with one hand. His dick had sat aching and neglected while he took care of Orange, and he took the time to give himself a few self indulgent strokes. </p><p>Then grabbed Orange and turned him over onto his front and pulled his hips up roughly. Orange scrabbled to brace himself as Trent lined himself up with his entrance. Slowly, he eased himself in all the way to the hilt, groaning as he did so. It felt so good to finally feel Orange tight and hot around him. Then he pulled out and slammed back in. Orange let out a punched out moan and Trent did it again. And again. And again. Driving into him with a relentless methodical pace.</p><p>The moans Orange were letting out quickly turned into sobs. As he turned his head to the side Trent could see tears glistening in his eyes. If it was anyone else underneath him Trent would slow down, ask if everything was ok. But Trent knew Orange, knew that he loved to crest on that waves too much and not enough. Pain that felt like pleasure that felt like pain. The kind of feelings that made you want to struggle away while also hoping they'd never stop. Orange trusted him to ride that line and not go over the edge. And Trent trusted Orange to tell him if it ever became too much. If it stopped hurting in a good way.</p><p>"Harder…. please, Trent. Ah, I need….. fuck. I need more. Please." Orange gasped out.</p><p>So Trent picked up the pace, gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises, and thrust into him harder. He could feel his own orgasm building, coiling in his gut. He let go of his right hip and wrapped his hand around Orange dick. </p><p>"Common Orange, come for me." Trent's voice sounded strange to his own ears. Soft and breathy, so close to his own completion.</p><p>It only took a few strokes before Orange was coming. His body clenching around Trent and his dick jumping in his hand, covering both his chest and Trent's hand. Trent followed not long after, Orange's orgasm pushing him over the edge.</p><p>They collapsed into an exhausted heap on the bed. Trent layed there for a moment, pressing lazy kisses into Orange's back. Then he gingerly pulled himself out of Orange and got up. He went to the bathroom where he flushed the condom and grabbed a washcloth, dampening it with warm water. </p><p>Wait, hadn't someone told him flushing condoms was bad? Or maybe they said it was good. He couldn't remember. Either way he'd already done it.</p><p>When he got back to the bed Orange was already out. Trent smiled fondly at him as he rolled him over and gently wiped him down with the washcloth. He maneuvered him under the blankets and then threw on a pair of pajama pants before turning the tv on low and climbing into bed next to him.</p><p>Just as he had gotten comfortable the hotel room door swung open and Chuck came in carrying a pack of beer in one hand and a bottle of bourbon in the other.</p><p>"I'm back baybeeeee!" He exclaimed "You would not believe how long it took me to get to the liquor store. The roads don't make any sense down here. I think the sun fried everyone's brains."</p><p>"Chuck!" Trent stage whispered at him. "Orange is asleep."</p><p>"Oh." Chuck looked between Trent and Orange as he got closer to the bed. "Ohhhhhh. Did you guys have 'I'm sorry you lost your match. Let me make it up to you' sex? You didn't flush the condom again did you?"</p><p>"Fuck."</p><p>"Haaa! You dumbass. That's like, so bad for the pipes. Here," He thrust a beer into Trent's hand. "Drink with me while we come up with a plan to ruin Miro and Kip's lives next time we see them."</p><p>And so he did. In whispers, Trent and Chuck came up with a series of increasingly rediculous plans to fuck over Kip and Miro while working their way through the alchohol. Meanwhile, Orange slept peacefully behind them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title comes from the Bob Marley &amp; The Wailer's song</p><p>Y'know, there's no sexy word for "prostate fluid" which is a real fucking bumber and someone should get to work on that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>